shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Phaedra
Captain Phaedra is a celebrated hero of the Jehdan Imperial Guard who currently serves as the bodyguard for Princess Tei. She was born the daughter of a Jehdan Noble and his Soohnian concubine and inherited her mother's superhuman powers. She had considerable physical strength and grew into an amazonian stature. Tall and heavily muscled, she wasn't considered beautiful by Jehdan standards but possessed prodigious martial talent that was a source of great pride to her father and older brothers. While her sisters found suitors and were married off, Phaedra instead followed her beloved older brother into the Jehdan Imperial Guard. Owing to her gender and unusual stature she was initially the subject of ridicule and abuse at the hands of her fellow soldiers. She did not break to their hazing though, remaining steadfast and eventually earning her comrades' respect. As she climbed through the ranks, her subordinates would take on an almost fanatical loyalty to her to the point where she had to hold them back when others not familiar with Phaedra herself would underestimate her. Her illustrious career brought her to the attention of Princess Tei who by then was a trusted military adviser to her father, the Emperor Timon. Seeking a capable agent, Tei would have Phaedra moved out of the field to the Palace Guard and have her assigned to be her personal bodyguard. In this capacity, Phaedra became Tei's right hand, performing many secret services for her. Powers and Abilities Psycho Power Phaedra is the product of a Jehdan Noble father and a Soohnian superhuman mother and as such has some Psycho Power abilities as well as super strength, speed and invulnerability. Phaedra's powers were further developed during her time in the Imperial Guard where she became respected as one of its finest warriors. Other Abilities Cutting: Phaedra knows how to use Cutting as a superspeed technique. Trivia - Phaedra comes from a very large family. She had 3 older half brothers who the Duke sired with his lawful wife, the first of which was groomed to take over for him. The second son whom Phaedra was closest to would join the Guard while the third son would go on to study magic. After these three Phaedra would be born and due to her status as the daughter of a concubine was largely ignored by 2 of her brothers, but the middle brother took a special interest in her because of the martial talent she possessed. After Phaedra, the Duchess would give the Duke another son and daughter, and by the Duke's other concubines Phaedra had nearly a dozen additional half siblings. Her massive frame and failure to meet Jehdan beauty standards made her a black sheep among the family, but she was always close to her older brother and decided to join the Imperial Guard to follow after him. - Phaedra's older brother was the Captain of the Guard on planet Sirius when it was exterminated by the Deathwalk Cain on behalf of the Vampire Horde. While Cain's involvement in the genocide on that planet was never proven he was strongly suspected and Phaedra would hold a grudge against the Dark Prince for years afterwards. She kept this to herself when Tei announced her intention to recruit the Magnificent 7 and when she met Cain she confronted him about his hand in the event. - Phaedra is actually a distant descendant of the Unforgiven/Cardinal Sin member Raven, who she bears a striking resemblance to. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Jehdan Imperial Guard Category:Fighters Category:Great Jehdan Imperium